This invention relates to a fluid control valve mechanism and particularly to an electromagnetically operable control valve mechanism of linear motor type adapted for use on motor vehicles to alternately supply fluid from a single supply source to two fluid operated actuators.
Several types of control valve mechanisms have been developed. These control valve mechanisms have been generally successful and highly efficient in operation, but they usually are of such nature as to control fluid communication between a fluid supply source and one fluid operated actuator. There are needed two control valve mechanisms of this type in order to alternately supply fluid from a single supply source to two fluid operated different actuators, such as is desired in vehicle exhaust gas recirculation or other emission control devices. This makes the apparatus complicated in construction and the cost of manufacturing and assembling the apparatus rather prohibitive.